


Every Breath You Take

by Cohava



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A Very Original Idea I'm sure, Breathplay, Edgeplay, F/M, I'm not sorry, Kinktober 2018, Post-Canon, Rey Would Never Kinkshame, Yes there is Force Choking, not the jedi way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cohava/pseuds/Cohava
Summary: Kinktober Day #3Prompt: EdgeplayBen is finally showing Rey the ways of the Force. He had no idea being a teacher could be so... exciting.





	Every Breath You Take

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I'm aware this is the Day #3 prompt and today is the 7th but what can you do... I'm very late. I'm racing to fill all my prompts like a good girl ;P Enjoy!

“Are you sure this is a Light Side technique?”

“Positive. Well,” he amended, “Dark practitioners use it more often, sure, but my… my… Skywalker also did. Sometimes, the intention is what makes all the difference: you can see it as a way to incapacitate your enemies without killing or permanently injuring them, or as a way to cause senseless pain. The breach between Dark and Light is often more narrow than most people think…” 

Rey gave a tiny smile to his didactic tone, but still she couldn’t quite shake her nervousness. He sensed it.

Covering her hand with his big one, he said seriously: “Don’t worry. You won’t hurt me. I… I’ve experienced before.”

She bit her lip. “Just because you can take it doesn’t mean I should do it.”

“And this, my darling,” he smiled too, “is what makes you Lighter and brighter than me.” 

Sensing her wavering, he added, raising a teasing eyebrow: “You should trust your teacher.”

“All right. I trust you. You know I do.” It was a fragile creature still, this trust, shattered once and carefully rebuilt piece by piece. She took a deep breath and reached (with the Force, of course) to find the place within herself that was connected to everything else. She let the Force flow freely through her being, and yet at the same time gathered energy and directed in a concentrated stream through her extended arm, her hand, the tip of her fingertips…

She felt the invisible string connect to Ben, concentrating and pulsing around his pale throat…

Slowly, she curled her fingers…

She felt the Force squeezing his windpipe, and him choke and splutter as he tried desperately to breathe. She checked on him, concerned, opening herself fully to their bond. 

She was pleased to confirm that her intuition was right: although his body struggled against her hold, it was a mere physical reflex: he was well within the limits of his endurance, and he knew full well how much he could take; indeed, he mentally encouraged her to go further, squeeze harder. She did so. She would follow his lead, but she kept probing their bond conscientiously to avoid any accidents; as she did so, she felt something… strange, coming off him in waves. It was not pain or discomfort, although these were present also; on the contrary, it was something that startingly resembled… pleasure? But it was not simply satisfaction that she had mastered the technique so quickly. no, it was a feeling more electric, vivid, almost liquid in its intensity, pulsating with life… 

Startled, she pulled back completely when she realized what it truly was: arousal. She blushed furiously, even as he fell to his knees, gasping for air. 

His breathing slowed down to a regular pace and he got up, but didn’t look her in the eye. He was red too, she saw, and whether or not he was conscious of it he was projecting strongly his feeling of deep, all-encompassing shame--and only the faintest trace of his excitement remained. 

“I’m s-so sorry,” he rasped, voice still a little rough from her Force choke. “Rey, I swear, I had no idea I would react like this, if I had I would never have asked… I…” He hung his head in defeat. 

“Well, I… you are obviously capable enough now in case you ever need to use this. You know, in battle--as it should be,” he added. He still couldn’t look at her, and she felt--he was doing his damnedest to hide it, but she felt a burning knot in her chest that wasn’t really hers, and she knew that he was barely restraining himself from crying. 

“I’ll just…” He vaguely gestured to the door and half-turned away from her, ready to run.

“Ben, wait. I…”

He stilled, but his back was still turned. 

“Ben,” she said more gently. This time he did face her, and she could see the unshed tears in his eyes, the dark blush spreading all over his face, neck and ears. 

“Would you like me to do it again?”

He looked hard at the floor. He clenched his jaw and swallowed, obviously troubled. For a moment she thought he would refuse and try once more to leave. Then he met her eyes again.

“Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> PS I'm sorry for the title. I just couldn't resist!


End file.
